


The Winner Takes It All

by Crow_Dust



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crow_Dust/pseuds/Crow_Dust
Summary: Льюис помнит Монцу с её непередаваемой атмосферой, гудящую толпу под подиумом, конфетти и улыбку Шарля Леклера.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 6





	The Winner Takes It All

**Author's Note:**

> Спустя три года я вновь пишу. Почувствуйте уровень моего отчаяния от отсутствия контента! Но сопротивляться более динамике этих двоих я не могла, поэтому плоды мучавших меня мыслей перед вашими глазами. Enjoy <3

Льюис помнит, когда Шарль впервые разрешил дотронуться к своему телу.  
Помнит Монцу с её непередаваемой атмосферой, гудящую, словно улей, толпу под подиумом, конфетти и улыбку Шарля Леклера. Помнит исходящее от него напряжение, его пьянящие эмоции и адреналин, всю эйфорию от его победы, намешанные в дурманящий коктейль ощущений. Помнит, как сцеловывал шампанское с его кожи, как тот смеялся и лез под футболку, как его руки надавили на плечи, вынудив Льюиса опуститься на колени. Победитель забирает все.  
Тем вечером победителей было двое.

В Сингапуре это два обманутых человека, которые ищут утешения друг в друге. Поцелуи горчат, касания обжигают, а на языке привкус пепла. Мы побеждаем вместе и проигрываем тоже вместе.

В России Льюис впервые с летней паузы встает на верхнюю ступень пьедестала. Шарль стоит по левую руку, и Льюис видит, как он смотрит на кубок, но на его губах лёгкая улыбка, когда они чокаются шампанским.  
После пресс-конференции они сталкиваются в уборной, и их взгляды пересекаются в зеркале. Леклер зол на себя, Феттеля, команду, весь мир, но не на _него_. Льюиса это удивляет и сбивает с толку, и, возможно, это отразилось на его лице, потому что в следующий момент его толкают в сторону кабинки, целуя так, что дрожат колени. Он дрочит ему быстро, резко и жёстко. Шарль в отместку прикусывает его за губу, и Льюиса ведёт. Запах кожи Леклера кружит голову, как и его глаза — необычно отрешенные, но на самом их дне пылает пламя. Он вдыхает его аромат, насыщая свои лёгкие, и с глухим стоном кончает, уткнувшись ему в шею.  
И Льюису хочется, чтобы его не задевало то, как Шарль выворачивается из его объятий, поправляет одежду и выходит из кабинки так, словно отряхиваясь от произошедшего — всего того, что происходит между ними.  
Побеждаем и проигрываем вместе? Сегодня победитель был только один.

В Монако Льюис просыпается в своей постели на влажных скомканных простынях. Перед глазами все ещё витают смутные образы того, что ему снилось. Движения тел, горячий шепот, эти коварные зелёные глаза и милые ямочки на щеках.  
Рука тянется к телефону. Две синие галочки напротив его сообщения издевательски смотрят на него.  
Он раздраженно выдыхает и смотрит в потолок. Этот ребёнок играет с ним в весьма опасную игру. И Хэмильтон чувствует, что проигрывает, но не признается в этом ни себе, ни Шарлю.  
Он сам не замечает, как рука оказывается под резинкой пижамных шорт. Льюис хочет видеть его под собой, на себе, с собой. _Рядом_. От этой простой мысли по спине бегут мурашки. Он погряз в этом. _В нем_. Шарль в какой-то момент стал частью его жизни, не просто коллегой, не просто симпатичным личиком, на которое приятно смотреть, и он не хочет потерять его, только добившись.  
Имя срывается с губ, когда он кончает, а на периферии зрения в тот же момент промелькнул свет индикатора его телефона.  
Победители берут все, не так ли? 

В Швейцарии свежо, солнечно и шумно. Глаза болят от софитов, а голова немного гудит от выпитого шампанского, но Хэмильтон упивается сегодняшним вечером среди его поклонников и бомонда. Позже вечером номер встречает его полумраком, прохладой и блаженной тишиной. Он мечтает о горячей ванне, теплом теле под боком и непроизвольно фыркает от этой мысли. Старость пришла откуда не ждали.  
Он уже выходит из ванной, когда слышит осторожный стук в дверь, а следом приглушенный знакомый голос. Льюис сбит с толку и по инерции открывает дверь. Взгляд цепляется за красную худи, которую, как он думал, потерял после Гран-при. Пропажа нашлась, а вместе с ней и человек, занимавший его мысли.  
Когда все стало не только о сексе? Когда Шарль перестал быть лишь очаровательной мордашкой, которая выпускает свои коготки не только на треке, но и в постели?  
Леклер шипит и возмущается, когда Льюис оставляет метку. Тот лишь улыбается и слизывает соленый пот с его разгоряченной кожи, поудобнее устраивая его на своих бедрах. Шарль прижимается ближе, нетерпеливо стягивая распахнутый халат с его плеч. Молодой, голодный и требовательный — от одного этого коктейля сносит голову.  
Феттель обронил в аэропорту, что чувствует влияние Льюиса в последних поступках Шарля, на что тот лишь отмахнулся. Сейчас же ему хочется смеяться. Льюис утыкается ему в шею, запуская руки под худи, но не торопится её снимать — ему нравится сама мысль, что Шарль одет во что-то, что принадлежит ему. Раз им он владеть не может.  
— Что смешного?   
— Я не ожидал увидеть тебя сегодня.  
Леклер фыркает, но не отвечает на невысказанный вопрос, висевший в воздухе с того момента, как он зашёл в номер. Шарль очарователен в своем отрицании неизбежного. В этом они похожи. Однако, возможно, он все же более честен, чем хочет казаться.  
— Я тоже, — он неуютно ерзает под взглядом Хэмильтона и хочет снять мешающий предмет гардероба.  
— Нет, не снимай, — Льюис чуть ли не рычит и резко сжимает его запястья так, что останутся синяки, и он сам удивлён своей реакции.  
Шарль замирает. На мгновение в его глазах промелькнуло нечто опасное, а на губах расцвела чарующая улыбка, не предвещающая ничего хорошего.  
Ему хочется верить, что это был гандикап с его стороны, но в реальности он дал Шарлю карт-бланш, которым он не знал, как и когда тот распорядится. Неизвестность одновременно и пугает, и завораживает, повышая градус происходящего между ними. Он готов быть ведомым, поэтому не сопротивляется и опускается на простыни, когда Шарль надавливает ему на грудь. Проигрывать тоже надо уметь. Иногда стоит сдать партию, чтобы победить. В нем говорит опыт и приобретенное за годы напряженной борьбы хладнокровие.  
Леклер все ещё горяч, юн и неопытен, когда дело касается подковерных игр подобного уровня, но Льюиса восхищает его потенциал. Парень разобьет немало сердец и наживет несчетное количество врагов, но сделает это со своей обольстительной улыбкой. Льюис хочет наблюдать за этим из первых рядов, поэтому благородно готов взять его под свое крыло и направить в нужное русло, давая ему почувствовать все грани чемпионской жизни. Он и благородство? Все мы преследуем корыстные цели, не так ли?  
Хэмильтон с усмешкой смотрит на телефон Шарля, который звонит уже в четвёртый раз за последние полчаса, пока он сам спит у него под боком изнеможенный, растрепанный, но довольный. Милая, фальшивый блеск твоей «победы» от грязной игры ничем не скроешь, а кислое послевкусие не запить шампанским.  
Льюис тянется к телефону и переворачивает его экраном вниз, пока его обвивают руки и прижимают к себе ближе. Он откидывается на подушки, и Шарль сразу же льнет к его телу, утыкаясь в шею и бормоча что-то на французском в полусне, пока Льюис выводит пальцами узоры на его спине.  
Победители берут все. И даже больше.


End file.
